


A World That Is Not Our Own

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this in a day and it is killing me because sadness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is in charge of leading the parties of monsters out of Snowdin and out of the Barrier. When he spoke to Grillby and tried to get him to come, he began to think about what the truth was about his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gather

**Author's Note:**

> This is just sadness.

Sans was in charge of a group of monsters, as to lead them out of the Underground. As he rounded up the few that he had, they began to walk through Snowdin. He was happy that the human had decided to take this route, rather than the other ones that were possible. Nervous, he led the monsters through the Underground. He knew that the human and that godforsaken flower had more power over this world than every monster combined. Sans wasn’t even able to protect his home from the wrath of one small being. This made him nervous beyond belief.

When he arrived in Snowdin, the first thing that he did was go into Grillby’s and stand on a table. He looked over at Grillby, who had a confused expression, and yelled, “All who are travelling to the Surface, assemble outside!” He jumped down and walked over to the bar. “You comin’ Grillbz?”

He sat silent for a second before speaking. “I really don’t want to leave this place. It’s been in my family for a while.”

“I guess that I really wouldn’t know what that feels like. My brother and I don’t really have any family heirlooms around here.” Sans looked back at the bar and saw that the place was completely empty. “Well, it looks like I’ve got to go and finish my job.” He took a deep breath in and forced a smile. “There are two other collection parties coming through later. Just in case you change your mind.” Grillby then walked around to the outside of the bar. He stood in front of Sans and looked him in the eyes.

Sans could feel his own smile falter, but he tried to hide what he was really feeling. He stepped over and hugged the taller man, burying his face into Grillby’s shoulder. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes and he blinked to get rid of them. When they finally separated, Sans took another deep breath. He kept taking deep breaths, trying to slow hos heartbeat. He knew that it was his choice of whether or not he wanted to go, but it wasn’t the fact that he may not come that made him like this.

No, the thought of Grillby joining him on the Surface is what scared him.

He knew that everyone would be able to live happily up there, he had lived through it countless times. He knew that he and Grillby could live like they always had, but around the humans. It made his heart flutter knowing that he could easily bring him with and they could find a place to live. They could find a way for Grillby to get a new restaurant, and they could run it together.

On the other hand, he knew that the world could be reset at any time, and Grillby wouldn’t remember anything. He wouldn’t remember how much Sans loved him, and Sans would have to win him over again and again. It hurt to know that he could do so much for the people that he loves, but it could be erased and started again just because of the unfair power of two beings who did not know what their power could truly do to someone if they endured it over and over again. It made him question everything that he did, but it also made him remember what he had done.

If he was able to do something faster in one timeline than he had in a past one, he could use the faster technique to make sure that he could get more out of the small window of time that he has before everything goes back to how it was. It was almost like the world was like a toy and being put back on its factory settings over and over again because the child who had the toy kept doing the things that they weren’t supposed to. Sans seemed to be like the one part of the toy that remembers everything that happens, no matter how many resets there are. He saw all, he heard all, and he remembered all. It seems like something that would be terrifying, because it is.

He remembers everything that he sees, everything that happens, and everything that doesn’t. Remembering this much information leaves little room for important stuff like remembering names or phone numbers. He tries to get rid of the older memories, the ones of the First Human, but none of these memories will ever leave. It hurts him to know that during the times when his memories take over, he could relive what it felt like to die countless times, and watch the people around him be killed. This was all because the human wanted to go and kill everything, just to see what happens.

 ****Sans hugged Grillby once again and cried. He cried and cried. He did it because he was scared, and he did it because he knew what would happen. He held on to the Grillby that he had come to know while the human was traversing through the Underground, the Grillby that he was able to fall in love with over and over again. He continued to cry as he held on to the only bit of hope that he had in this world, the only love that he felt that he had truly been able to find himself. Grillby didn’t know what was going through Sans’s head, but he didn’t really care at this point.

All that the two cared about was that they were able to hold each other in their arms one last time before everything went back.


	2. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I have finished two stories with around 900 words each in one day, but I did it. Somehow.

Sans held a pin that was just a small silver pin with a single opal stone in the middle as he led his party out of Snowdin. “Are you sure that you know where you’re going,” one of the monsters asked.

“Why would I be leading if I didn’t know where I was going. Trust me, I know this place like the back of my hand.” He smiled as he fiddled with the pin. He was going to put the pin on, but he knew that it would only make him feel worse about not being able to talk Grillby into going with his party.

He would only say that he would think about it and go with the second or third party if he decided to go. If he didn’t, on the other hand, he gave Sans the pin to have something that would remind him of the other while living on the surface. If only he knew how short that time would really be. Sans knew that his time on the Surface was never long enough to truly enjoy it, but he had always heard how beautiful and wonderful it was.

The one thing that he had always seen when he went there was the stars, and they still never failed to amaze him and make him want to be closer to them. They were just so beautiful and small, but rough and bright. They only lasted for a short period of time, but they put that time to good use. They used that short amount of time to make themselves beautiful.

Sans began to tear up as they began to walk through Waterfall. They made it through there quickly and made it to Hotland. The place was deserted, as parties had gone through there earlier and taken everyone who was going to go. They finally made it through the Core and out to where everyone was. Sans walked over to Papyrus and Undyne, who were planning their route for the next parties.

Sans looked down at their maps that were drawn crudely in chalk that they had found somewhere. “Both of you go through Snowdin and into Grillby’s on your routes.”

“But Sans, you just came back from in there.” Papyrus then looked down at Sans’s hand and saw the pin. “Oh, is he…”

“He’s thinking about it. I told him about your parties and said that he could join one if he changes his mind.”

“Who are you talking about, Sans,” Undyne asked.

“It’s Sans’s _boyfriend_ , Grillby,” Papyrus teased and Sans sunk into his jacket.

“Says the one that’s dating a literal robot,” Sans retaliated.

“How about the both of you quit arguing and help with this map,” Undyne snapped and they worked.

\--

Sans stood up as Undyne and her party walked into the room. He rushed over to her and took a deep breath as he prepared to hear whatever she had to say. Sans would respect Grillby’s decision in every way if he wanted to stay down in the Underground, it wouldn’t be long until he would be able to see him again anyways.

“He didn’t want to come with, Sans. He felt that he couldn’t leave what he had behind.” Undye frowned and Sans nodded. Although he knew that Grillby could do as he wished, Sans still got tears in his eyes. It still hurt every time that this happened, no matter how it went or how many times. It still hurt to know that if the resets did not exist, he would be living without the love that he had worked so hard for. The resets were the only thing that really made him believe in love, as they made him fight for it every time. Many had their love handed to them in the default, but Sans was given his brother. Hi brother seemed like all of the live that he needed.

That is, until he began to reach out and find his own love.

When he found it, Sans wasn’t too sure of what to do. He really didn’t have much going for him at that point, and wasn’t too sure of what to do. When he came to terms with himself, Grillby was the one that he fell for. There was no stopping him at that point.

He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves and straightened his back. He took a long breath in and held Frisk’s hand as they walked to the door and out of the Barrier.

The light still left his eyes burning and blurry no matter how many times he went through it. He watched the burning orange sunset, but soon couldn’t bring himself to do so. Instead he closed his eyes. The tears still fell down his face as he began to hum. He could hear Grillby’s voice, light and beautiful singing quietly as he worked. He always thought that no one could hear him, but Sans would listen to him as if it were the most beautiful singing that he had heard in many timelines. He wanted to listen to him singing for as many lifetimes as possible, but he couldn’t. As he hummed the same song that haunted him, he opened his eyes and started to cry. The sun was beautiful, but was still a reminder.

 **  
** It reminded him too much of the love that he had to win over and over again, only for it to be taken away.


End file.
